Hope in the Nightmare
by Piglet98
Summary: No one is sure how it began, no one really cares. Everyday is a constant battle against the Beast. These beasts have only one thought: Eat. They'll take you down if you don't put them down first. They're unstoppable unless you shoot them in the head, then their undead bodies stay dead. It's a nightmare...there is no hope. Main Kyouten Minor Takuran and pairings, warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**H-Hi Minna-san~! I'm Angel and this my first story that I'm posting, I actually wrote this ages ago but was too scared to post it in case no one liked it. So, I braved myself up today just to post it! Can you please tell me what you think? If it's good or bad or whatever, just leave your reviews. What next...um...oh! Right! I actually wrote this after having a Zombie Marathon with my best friend, watched Zombieland, World War Z, Warm Bodies and finally watched some Walking Dead~ I kept imaging Inazuma Eleven in each environment and finally decided with the Walking Dead~ So now the Warning:**

 ***clears throat* This story contains BL/Yaoi, Course Language, Zombies, Violence, Gore, Depression, Dark Themes and possible Sex in the future or themes of sex. Don't Like - Don't Read**

 **Woah! I think that's all of them! If it's not I'll put them in future chapters!**

 **Now that I've bored you enough I'll get to the story. Hope you like it~**

 _ **Disclaimer: Angel1028 does not own nor did she make any of the characters from Inazuma Eleven Go or Walking Dead, she just put them together for your entertainment. Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _No one is sure how it began, no one really cares. It was all just a giant rush. One minute you're having a normal day with your family then next you're running away from some undead beast. This beast has only one thought: Eat. They'll take you down if you don't put them down first. They're unstoppable unless you shoot them in the head, then their undead bodies stay dead. No one knows how the virus spreads, all they know is that if you die, from anything, or getting bitten by the undead and don't get the wound treated, you become one. Life now consists of: Scavenging, Hunting and most of all Surviving._

 _It's a nightmare…_

It's been two years since the apocalypse started. Many of the popular cities in Japan have been turned into deserted ghost towns ruled by the undead. If you did survive your current life was most likely spent running and hiding or if you were brave enough… you scavenged.

That's what the former rebel, Tsurugi Kyousuke, got the task of. He was to take the truck out with some of the men to scavenge from the nearest town for food, drinkable water, ammo and whatever else they could find that was useful. His team today considered of the sharp Isazaki, the quick-thinking Mitsuyoshi, the ruthless Ide and the new comer Miyabino.

Tsurugi didn't know any of these guys really and did he trust them? Hell no. Tsurugi didn't trust anyone since the apocalypse had started mostly because he didn't know them and didn't like them. Isazaki and Mitsuyoshi seemed close so Tsurugi guessed they knew each other before the apocalypse started. Ide didn't seem to trust anyone, like Tsurugi, at least that's something they can agree on. Miyabino was only new so Tsurugi didn't really know what he was like but by the way he was holding the gun he had been given, he was still only getting use to the apocalypse. _Great…_ Tsurugi thought _another one I have to break in._

The group was currently checking a small grocery store. Tsurugi and Ide had gone in first to check for the undead or 'walkers' as they were now called. Tsurugi looked back at the other members of his group, giving them a signal it was safe to enter before going to scavenge himself. Ide was in charge of finding ammo but being a small grocery store he didn't expect to find any… sooooo he looked for some food instead.

Isazaki and Mitsuyoshi were in charge of finding good water and tools they could use. Miyabino was given the easy job of looking for edible food. Tsurugi's job was to keep an eye out and keep an eye on his team.

He leaned against a wall and scanned the area for his teammates and any unwanted Walkers. He sighed as he spotted everyone and no Walkers. _Yet…_ he thought as he remembered that they could come when he let his guard down.

It had almost been 10 minutes when Miyabino came up to Tsurugi, who was still leaning against the wall. "Um…Tsurugi-san" he began. Tsurugi took his sight off the area and directed his golden eyes to the frightened boy. "Yes?" he plainly said, even making the boy jump. "Um…I think we've got everything we could find…" the younger boy was right, there wasn't anything really left in the store. "Alright then," Tsurugi said, standing up straight, "on to the next store."

He lead the others back to the truck where they all put the stuff they had found in the back, some food, water bottles, beer-Ide's doing, and some small objects that could be used as weapons.

Tsurugi didn't have time to fully examine the usage of each item so he just put them in the back and roped them down before getting into the truck himself. He was in the front passenger seat, next to him, driving, was Isazaki. In the back from left to right was Ide, Mitsuyoshi and Miyabino. Isazaki started the truck and began to head to their next destination. They had to be careful not to make too much noise or go down the wrong path because Walkers could be anywhere.

Tsurugi stared out the window, mostly to keep an eye out but also to just think. He had spent, at the most, three months with these guys and he still knew nothing about him. His mind drifted to when he first came in contact with a Walker. It was both horrifying and traumatic. He covered his eyes with his hand in hoping the unwanted image would disappear.

Miyabino's voice drew him out of his daydream. "We're here Tsurugi-san," he said before exiting the vehicle like the others. "R-Right," Tsurugi tried to sound focussed before following the others into the next store. It was much like the previous store but a little bigger. They performed the same routine; Tsurugi and Ide inspect the area before signalling the others to come in once the area was clear.

This time Tsurugi decided to have a look around, maybe he would find someone useful but it was unlikely. The place already looked like it had been searched. The shelves were almost bare, with only a few items of food left and those probably weren't edible. Then something caught Tsurugi's eye, there was something red on the wall behind a small knocked over shelf. He made his way over, having his handgun ready just in case.

When he was right in front of the knocked over shelf, he used his strength to push it over to get a better look at the red on the wall. His eyes widen when he finally got a full view of the picture. The red he had seen was either red paint or blood, but it was spread out in the shape of a hand. _What the…_ Tsurugi thought _could there be…others?_

Tsurugi's thoughts were cut short by a blood thirsty scream. He shot his head in the direction of the scream to see it had come from Miyabino, he was pushing himself to a wall trying to escape from an undead soul.

 _Walker!_

Tsurugi scold himself for being so careless before heading in the younger boy's direction. He knew that the Walker was closer than he was and he might not reach Miyabino in time so he drew his weapon and aimed at the undead beast's head. In one swift move the Walker collapsed to the ground with a bullet in its head. Tsurugi had taken it down.

The others made their way over to the frightened Miyabino. "You ok?" Mitsuyoshi asked, sounding concerned while Ide just smirked at how frightened the boy became from one Walker. Tsurugi held his hand out to his junior to help him up. Miyabino understood and took Tsurugi's hand to be helped up.

"Where there's one, there's many close by," Isazaki stated. Tsurugi nodded, understanding what Isazaki was saying. "Grab what you've got and put it on the truck, we're heading home," Tsurugi ordered before doing the same, the others didn't object and followed his orders. Soon the back of the truck was full of what they had gathered.

"Is that everything?" Tsurugi turned to Isazaki, who nodded. "Alright then, everyone in the truck," Tsurugi ordered and everyone obeyed. Isazaki took the wheel again while Mitsuyoshi and Miyabino took the back. Tsurugi then noticed they were missing someone. He turned to his team and said, "Where's Ide?"

"I think he went back inside," Mitsuyoshi spoke up. "Bloody hell…" Tsurugi muttered

"How much fuel do we have?"

"Enough to get us back."

"Ok…don't start the truck till I get back but if any Walkers come, start it and get the hell out of here and get back home, our main job to get this stuff home, do I make myself clear?"

The three of them nodded at their leader's orders. "Good," he said before running back inside to get Ide.

 _He'd probably be doing something stupid and against orders…_ Tsurugi thought, knowing a little of what Ide might do. He searched the liquor section but Ide wasn't there, he swept past the food section still no sign of their missing team mate. _Maybe he ran away…_ he thought and was about to head back to the truck when a sharp growl stopped him in his tracks.

Tsurugi slowly turned his head in the direction of the growl only to be given the shock of his life. It was Ide; an undead Ide to be more exact. Ide had turned. Tsurugi didn't know how and didn't care, if the newly turned Ide saw him then he was done for and the others were waiting outside like sitting ducks. He needed to do something, what was more important: getting the supplies back to the others or his own life?

Tsurugi didn't have to think twice before drawing his weapon, directing it toward the undead Ide's head. He hesitated for a millisecond, recalling just how hard it is to kill the people that you knew before the change, before they were no longer people, but monsters. Then he fired, the dark undead spray of blood hitting Tsurugi's face, not enough to swallow, but enough to be plain gross.

Tsurugi made his way over to the dead Ide. That's when he noticed the scrap mark and a faint dental print on Ide's arm.

 _He must have been bitten…_ Tsurugi thought standing up when another growl froze him in his tracks. Tsurugi, once again, slowly turned to the direction of the growl to see a very decayed Walker walking out of the backroom. Fresh blood was dripping violently from, what was left of, the Walker's mouth.

 _This must be the Walker that turned him…_ Tsurugi thought quickly readying his weapon before shooting the Walker down. His shots must have attracted other Walkers because more were starting to come out of the back room.

Tsurugi knew that it was time to go. He ran as fast as his legs let him, out the door, followed by Walkers. Once he was outside, he used a nearby pole to jam the doors of the store, trapping the Walkers inside. He turned to the truck only to given weird looks by his comrades.

"Start The Truck!" Tsurugi franticly yelled while racing to the truck, "Start the Motherfucking Truck!" Isazaki obeyed and started the truck but the noise from the truck had attracted other Walkers in the street. Tsurugi had not realised this because he was too busy running to the truck and making sure everything was tied down; but Miyabino had. He saw a Walker, not far behind Tsurugi heading to him.

"Tsurugi-san!" Miyabino screamed but it was too late the Walker had already gotten to Tsurugi and slashed at his arm. Tsurugi screamed in pain as the Walker's infected teeth pierced his skin. He quickly recovered and used his gun to bash the Walker's head, killing it.

Tsurugi held onto his bleeding arm and looked at the others. They were still waiting for him to get in the truck before they leave.

"What are you waiting for?!" Tsurugi yelled, "Go!"

"But-" Miyabino was cut off by Tsurugi's yelling.

"Just GO! You Can't Save Me!" Tsurugi kept screaming, readying his bloody weapon against the incoming Walkers.

Isazaki had no choice but to drive the car away, he knew that Tsurugi couldn't be saved, he had been bitten and since Ide didn't come back, he had been too; there was nothing they could do. He kept driving, running over a few lonely Walkers before making a left to the exit of the town, heading back to their home.

Tsurugi took one last look at his comrades' vehicle before it disappeared around the corner. He knew they'd make it back, telling everyone how he and Ide had died. Tsurugi kept firing at the Walkers before he ran out. He was ready to let the Walkers devour him but something inside of him told him to run and against his will…he did, he ran away. He didn't know why but he just ran, blood dripping from his bite as he picked up speed.

He soon found himself in an abandoned ally. Unable to fight anymore, Tsurugi collapsed against the wall. He took a look at his injected wound, he was going to turn. He was going to become one of them, the undead; he was going to turn like Ide did. _How could I have been so careless…_ Tsurugi wondered as he felt the heat in his body to rise. He knew that a high temperature was the first symptom of becoming an undead.

Tsurugi rested his head against the wall, welcoming the tempting sleep. He had run out of bullets so he couldn't put himself to rest. He softly scolded himself at how rookie-like he was. He wondered if Isazaki and the others made it back safe and sound, what would they tell the others? That he and Ide were turned in the line of duty to protect the supplies for the others. Isazaki will make it sound heroic for his sake. Miyabino would be scared for life after leaving Tsurugi here but that's what's this new era does to you. It chews you up and spits you out only to then turn you into an undead monster. Mitsuyoshi will try to help Miyabino as much as he could but it wouldn't be enough.

It's mostly the younger ones who suffer the most.

 _This is my time…_ Tsurugi thought slowly closing his eyes, _I'll see you soon Ni-san…_ He had given up by now and let the infection spread through his whole body. His breath quickened as his lungs started to collapse; he got a pain in his head from his heart not bumping enough blood around his body. He felt his throat becoming sore, probably from dehydration; he hadn't had anything to drink since this morning.

Once his eyes were fully shut, he shortened his breath and relaxed his body against the wall waiting for what was coming for…

Death…

…

Just when Tsurugi was about to be welcomed by the eternal sleep, he was awoken by the sound of footsteps. _Probably a Walker…_ he weakly thought, _come to finish me off…_ He was wondering now if he was going to turn or get eaten alive. The soft footsteps stopped when they were in front of Tsurugi.

He kept his eyes shut, not wanting to see the face of the beast that was going to devour his infected body. Tsurugi waited a full minute before realising that the creature that was standing in front of him hadn't attacked or growled at him, meaning it was a LIVING person. He felt relaxed but remembered his bite and knew the person would be in danger if he suddenly turned then and there.

Tsurugi tried to open his eyes and look up at the person, his eyes opened half way and he could see the person had no fire arm meaning they would die if he turned. He tried to summon his voice to warn the person to run; that it wasn't safe near him but nothing came out, not even a groan. He had given up too soon, if he didn't give up earlier, he could have warned this person to run or even kill him.

The mysterious person began to get closer to Tsurugi even to the point of kneeling down to get closer to him. Tsurugi tried again to tell the person to go or kill him but, again, nothing came out.

Suddenly Tsurugi felt two warm objects placed against his dried up lips. It took him a moment before he realised the person was kissing him! _What the fuck?!_ Tsurugi thought trying to push the person off but he was already too weak. For some reason…the kiss felt right, he couldn't explain the warm feeling that touched his heart when the person first kissed him. On instinct Tsurugi was, somehow, able lift up his unbitten arm and place it around the neck of his kisser and pull them closer to deepen the kiss. The person responded by opening their mouth allowing Tsurugi's tongue to enter it. He examined the person's mouth, believing this was his first and last kiss. He didn't care who or why this person was kissing him, it just seemed right.

Soon they both needed air and ended the kiss. Tsurugi panted heavily from the long kiss and the fact that he was feeling his lungs give up. There was a strange taste in his mouth but he just blamed that on the infection.

They were so close together that Tsurugi could hear the other person's breathing. Their breathing was slower but stronger than his.

Tsurugi was hit with the desire to sleep again and he welcomed it, despite having his arm still around the person's neck, he began to shut his eyes once more, accidentally pulling the person closer to him making them land on his chest. Having most of his body already being affected by the infection he couldn't really feel anything, he couldn't even feel the wall but, somehow, he could feel the person against his chest. _What a way to die…_ Tsurugi thought relaxing his body once more, awaiting the afterlife.

* * *

 **Oh! Did I kill Tsurugi off in the first chapter? I'm sure most of you already know...XD As you can see it's a Zombie Fic. I hope you liked it, if you did leave a Review~ Oh! And PM me if you have any ideas for Future Chapters, like which side you think other IE GO characters would be. Whether they're on the Governor's side or (my fave) Rick's side~!**

 **Keeping writing and reading~ Angel xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsurugi groaned as he opened his tired lids, the apricot orbs stunned into alertness by a sudden harsh glare blinding his vulnerable eyes. In an effort to save his poor sight, the leader placed a worn hand over his eyes, a half strangled moan escaping the now cracked lips, the callused palm providing some relief from the constant burn.

After several minutes of blinking behind the shadow of his fingers, the boy allowed his eyes to see directly into the unknown room, finding the source of his pain to be no more than a small dim lamp across from the rough sheets he'd been sleeping in.

The reality of the situation stunned the boy into action, panic over taking his weary body, flinging the bruised arm forward; attempting to leap out of bed… but instead of freedom, there came a half crippled body slump backward…

When putting all his weight upon his arms, Tsurugi had found himself suddenly falling back down on the bed, pain lancing up his arm like strikes of lightning.

Glancing down at his betraying limb, he finally noticed the perfectly wrapped bandage on his arm, noting the small safety pin securing the bright white linen to the aching flesh.

Flashes of yesterday appeared in his mind. The job, the store, the sign, Ide turning, the bite-

 _The bite!_

Tsurugi finally remembered

 _I was bitten by a Walker!_

He glanced again at the bandage and waited a moment before he began to unwind it.

 _Then why…_

The hardened hunter carefully tugged on the bandage, unrolling it over and under his arm and back again, the discarded cover balling onto the crumpled sheets.

As he continued the boy saw the now padded bandage turn a cracked brown, the smell of musty cloth and iron hitting his nostrils hard, burning the sensitive hairs easily.

 _Am I still…_

Hastening along Tsurugi finally exposed his wound to the elements, finding a bite that had been cleaned and stitched with the same care his bandage had been applied with. But that wasn't what shocked the blue haired hunter the most.

What had him more dumbfounded than anything in this whole foreign scenario was that the gouged out flesh had already healed significantly, the area covered in hardened lines of new pink skin.

 _Alive!?_

"What the fuck…" Tsurugi wondered aloud, staring wide eyed at the stitched up injury. No one in the past had survived a walker bite, let alone live long enough to have some unknown stranger bandage it.

A small wave of nausea suddenly washed over the still very human boy, the feeling causing his arm hair to stick up in response to the irrational fear plaguing his muddled mind.

Was he some kind of experiment? A lab rat? Or worse…

Deciding it was too dangerous to stay around any longer, Tsurugi forced himself up and off the single bed with his still good arm, cradling the other close to his chest, preventing himself from making the same mistake as last time. With the stealth only a hunter could possess, the boy slowly moved around the bed, eyes darting across the walls, searching for a way to freedom.

Spinning around on the spot Tsurugi finally found the door.

He strode forward until he reached the wooden handle, reaching down; he swung the door open, fist at the ready in case of a walker. Much to his surprise there was a smaller brunette boy, clad in white singlet, football shorts and commando boots, half risen from placing a tray of food on the floor.

Seeing Tsurugi in attack mode the boy jumped slightly spilling the tray onto the floor. Before the boy could pick up the fallen food however, he was pinned to the wall by the injured boy, the tray and the food left where it was.

Tsurugi kept him pressed into the plaster with his right hand gripping the boy's shoulder.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down! I was just bringing you some food!" the boy exclaimed trying to get his attacker off him but was unable to.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! How am I still alive?!" Tsurugi shouted applying more pressure on the boy's shoulder.

"Ah!" the boy screamed, "y-you're in an apartment… Um hi? A-and I cured you…"

Then as an afterthought "it's Tenma…Matsukaze Tenma"

"How did you cure me 'Tenma'?" he snarled not believing the brunette, "there is no cure for the bite!"

"T-There is!" Tenma stuttered now shaking under Tsurugi's grip.

"How?! What is it?! A serum?! A pill?! Tell Me!" Tsurugi demanded removing and slamming his good hand on the wall to the left side of Tenma's head causing him to flinch. His face was so close Tenma could feel his hot breath dancing across his skin, those strangely tense piercing eyes staring into his baby blue ones.

"Y-You don't remember?" this question brought Tsurugi back to his previous thought.

"The kiss…." he whispered, staring into Tenma's eyes, the fear forcing the baby blue to stretch as wide as tea plates.

"You…." he choked, "you kissed me….."

Tenma blushed while answering with a soft whisper, "Y-Yes…."

It took a full minute before Tenma's words sunk in – He. Kissed. Him.

This boy kissed him….and he liked it! He actually liked being kissed by a guy! Suddenly Tsurugi's face turned all red and he started feeling warm… Too warm for thinking about a guy this way.

Tsurugi hadn't realised Tenma had started talking as a ringing sound replaced the boy's voice. The room began to darken as Tsurugi's eye lids grew heavy over his eyes. Slowly his arms land on Tenma's shoulders, hands curved around the back of his neck. His legs collapsed on him as his face buried into the boy's chest.

"No! No no no no!" Tenma gasped, quickly wrapping his arms around Tsurugi's waist to support the boy but ended up being taken down along with him.

"Ow…" the brunette groaned before realising the awkward position he and Tsurugi were in. Tsurugi was lying, unconscious, head resting into Tenma's collar bone, snuggling in closely…

Tenma could feel every breath on the side of his neck, he felt Tsurugi's chest rising and falling in the same rhythm, they were in perfect sync, like they were the only two who knew the same song of bodies.

 _He's so cold…_ Tenma realised after absorbing his body heat that was below the normal level.

He could understand why the navy haired boy's temperature was so low as he lost a lot of blood. Deciding to let the boy sleep, Tenma just laid there as he seemed comfortable. Maybe later after he gave him enough rest then he would dare to move him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miyabino sat by the window and watched as their leader made yet another speech about who their true enemies were. It had been 6 days since Ide was killed and Tsurugi was left for death. He still couldn't get over the fact that they just left Tsurugi there to hold off the Walkers while they ran away.

Mitsuyoshi tried to comfort the young boy on the matter by saying that it's what Tsurugi wanted them to do but nothing seemed to work. "The boss will kill him if he doesn't get over it," Isazaki told Mitsuyoshi as they watched Miyabino stare out the window. "I know…but he's just a kid," Mitsuyoshi answered back. "Kid or not…you know the code," Isazaki reminded his friend. "Just give him a little more time…" Isazaki sighed but nodded and looked back at Miyabino before heading to his room. He took one last look at the poor boy as he also made his way to his own room.

Little did they know that they were being heard by a very interested individual. "Hm…so he's worried about the undead hot shot…the boss will want to heard this…" he chuckled, pushing his light hair behind his ear and heading into a separate room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenma watched out the window as more walkers passed by in the street. They were on located the 3rd Floor so the brunette believed they were safe, the walkers never made it up this far anyway. Besides if they did attack, he already had an escape plan ready – open the window that looked towards the ally that he found the blue haired rebel in, run down the fire escape onto the dumpster and hopefully climb over the wall into the car park.

That's if the alarm goes off in time, Tenma had many walker attacks to perfect his traps. Gently rubbing the scar on his left arm as the memories came rushing back. He had to hold back his tears to keep his voice down so the walkers wouldn't hear.

Seeing them walk by, Tenma shut the curtains and headed back to the small kitchen in the apartment. Since he had another living person with him now, he had to cut the food in half. He'd been feeding him soup and all the liquid foods he had for the past 6 days and was happy he was finally awake so he could feed him what solid food he had left.

He smiled sadly at the thought of having another person with him – alive that is. Sure he had a few walkers burst in now and then but never seen another living person for weeks.

Feeling suddenly embarrassed at earlier events, Tenma tried to cover his blush and calm down his rapid beating heart. "No no no no," Tenma told himself, "I can't be thinking like that."

He picked up the tray of a small ration of food and headed back into the bedroom. Quietly opening the door, trying not to wake the injured boy – lucky for him it worked.

Tenma gently sat the tray down on the desk and took a seat next to the bed. He smiled softly, reaching out his hand to the boy's forehead. His fever had gone down which was good and he also wasn't cold at all so his temperature had gone back to normal completely.

What fascinated Tenma were the markings around his eyes. He'd never seen any like them before, were they tattoos or birth marks? Deciding to get a closer look, Tenma scooted forward and leaned in close enough that he could even feel his breath. It's as if they were in perfect sync again.

Before he could sit back he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled down by a powerful force. Tenma blinked and found himself pinned beneath the blue haired boy, one hand on his shoulder the other pinning his arm above his head. It gave the brunette a clear view of Tsurugi's features, the quickness in his breath, how the bangs framed the beauty of his face – everything about him amazed the brunette how quickly his new roommate had recovered.

"I want answers….now!" the furious boy demanded, tightening his grip on the poor boy's wrist. Tenma winced at the sudden pain, despite having been infected Tsurugi had gained back most of his strength.

"Just… *ack* just wait!"

With a crash the pair startled apart, Tenma flipping the injured boy off of his person, running towards his weapon stash.

"They found me…"


End file.
